


Young Love

by senholo



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Consensual Non-Consent, Creampie, Dubious Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Office Sex, One Shot, Random & Short, Short One Shot, Size Difference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:15:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27697484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/senholo/pseuds/senholo
Summary: Albert Wesker can't get enough of Rebecca Chambers...
Relationships: Rebecca Chambers/Albert Wesker
Comments: 10
Kudos: 38





	1. Chapter 1

Something about Rebecca Chambers fascinated him to the point of obsession. The way her doe eyes looked up at him; her soft, innocent voice when she called him ‘captain’ or ‘sir’; her gentle touch on his arm when he didn’t hear her call his name. 

The whole affair was maddening. 

He’d picked her out for STARS himself, even in photos and resume he was interested; he’d even fought to have her hired. She was a brilliant medic, but hardly a cop or soldier. He’d taken her under his wing himself, taught her how to shoot a gun, STARS protocol formations, hand to hand combat, anything she’d need in the field. He’d seen the way the other STARS men looked at her, it was up to him to protect her; no one else was suitable for the job. 

It was an exercise in self control, a losing battle. 

He savored the first time he bent her over his desk, ripping her fatigue pants down like a savage and pulling her panties to the side; making sure to take his time with her. She’d been good for him, quiet, tight and wet, she’d run out of the room afterwards, like she’d taken up too much of _his_ time. He’d almost felt bad afterwards, once the lust haze had worn off. 

That was, until she’d shown up to his office when everyone else was on lunch and leaned over his desk to show him an old photo of her in a skimpy sports uniform. 

He’d known what she’d wanted then. 

Rebecca Chambers always had a thing for older men, and Albert Wesker was no exception. Tall, dark and handsome was an understatement, she’d been overjoyed when he’d taken over her STARS training.

Something about him was intoxicating. 

He absolutely dwarfed her in size, he could easily over power her in their sparring sessions but he restrained himself, letting her pathetically attempt to take him down. She couldn’t help but ruin her form in the firing range so that he would correct her, placing his large hands firmly over her own as he adjusted his form from behind. She noticed the way his jaw clenched when she looked up at him and called him ‘sir,’ so she made sure to say it as often as possible. 

He had an effect on her, one she couldn’t explain.

She had to force herself to keep quiet when he’d bent her over for the first time, hoping he’d noticed she was wearing her nicest panties for him, making sure she was a good girl for him. 

She couldn’t stop touching herself that night. 

The first time had turned into two, and many more times after that. They couldn’t keep their hands off each other, he would ask to see her in his office, regardless of if there were other STARS members around, shut the blinds, and do whatever he wanted to her. 

She loved every second of it.

Now she was spread bare for him on his desk, taking him to the base, whimpering softly. It was lunch time, the office had just emptied out to pursue filling their stomachs; Wesker’s office door was locked and the blinds were drawn, nobody would disturb them. 

“Did you touch yourself for me last night, little bird?” He asks, thrusting with rhythmic precision into her. 

“Yes sir.” She moans, biting her lip, wrapping her arms tighter around his neck, “Twice.” 

He starts thrusting faster, pleased by her answer, “Good girl.” His words send shivers down her spine, and she can feel her own arousal rise further as her own orgasm builds.

His hands snake their way around her thighs, pulling her into him as he pumps into her; he leans into her neck, nipping the tender skin there.

“Don’t cum yet, not until I say so.” She moans in response, unable to help herself, tightening around him, “Quiet birdy, don’t want anyone to hear, do you?” She can hear the smile in his voice, and knows full well that he’d be happy to get caught; happy to have someone see him claiming her. 

Her own hand falls down to her clit, starting to knead the sensitive spot with her fingers, “Please captain… Please let me cum sir, I’m so close...” He groans, intoxicated by her voice; his nails dig into her thighs, his own orgasm impending. 

“Cum for me, Rebecca.” The second the words leave his lips she circles her clit faster, clenching around his cock as he cums with a growl, her orgasm following right after. He doesn’t stop thrusting, riding out their orgasms and leaving his seed deep inside her, marking her as his. He slows after a few minutes, pulling out of her with a wet pop, the two of them breathing heavy. 

“Will I see you tonight?” 

It doesn’t matter which one of them asks, the answer is always yes.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A very short addition to Young Love, inspired by SweetNSimple in the comments

“Are you sure you want to do this?” They’d asked her, “Are you sure you want to leave STARS?” 

“Yes,” She’d answered, “Medicine is my passion, Virology is my calling.” 

They’d begged her to stay, to pick a school close by, to help them hunt down Umbrella; but she’d refused, she was never a cop like the rest of them, she was a healer at heart. She had to leave. 

She’d moved cross country, hoping to forget about her friends at STARS, her old lover and become the best virologist she could.

But things were never easy for Rebecca. 

When she got the call from Chris that Wesker was alive she’d be surprisingly calm, reassuring him that if she saw anything that she’d let him know right away. She’d hung up the phone and focused her doe eyes on the dark figure in the corner of her dorm room.

“Did I do good, sir?” 

The glint of smiling white teeth, a flash of crimson eyes, unmistakable blonde hair as he rose from his seat. 

“Very good pet, I think you deserve a reward…” 

STARS would never know he’d been visiting her dorm room the whole time… 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've taken a break from writing but I'm hoping to update all my fics! I've got quite a bit of reading to catch up on lol

**Author's Note:**

> Short and shitty one shot of Albert and Rebecca.... Couldn't get this out of my head the other night, had to write it down!


End file.
